


You and I

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

You place your hand on my thigh.  
I look over to you and smile.  
You move your hand up and in.  
I close my eyes and hold my breath.  
You turn slightly towards me leaning in.  
I feel your breath on my cheek.  
I move leaning towards you.  
I feel your breath on my neck.  
You stick out your tongue.  
I exhale as I feel you trail your tongue over my skin.  
You begin to suck on my neck.  
I start to tremble.  
You slide your hand into my undies.  
I whisper a softly spoken "Yes".  
You nibble down my neck to my breast.  
I arch my back giving you better access.  
You kiss all around my breast.  
I begin to moan.  
You take a nipple in your mouth.  
I hold your head there, wanting more.  
You run your fingers thru my wetness.  
I begin to pant.  
You flick your tongue over a nipple while entering me.  
I cry out your name in pleasure.

June 26, 2003 DarXe


End file.
